A Night to Remember
by agenttofutti
Summary: Parker's night of insomnia turned into one of the best nights she's ever had. Nate/Parker


**Title: **A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Leverage or its characters because if I did… Never mind. I do not make profit from this, promise.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Pairing: **Nate/Parker

**Summary: **Parker's night of insomnia turned into one of the best nights she's ever had. Nate/Parker

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic published to the whole wide web. Please tell me what you think of this story because I really want to improve my writing. Many thanks to ClaudiaRain who helped me with this. The mistakes that you might read are all mine. Please enjoy. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours had passed since Parker decided to go to sleep. She's tired from their last con but the problem is she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but to no avail. Sighing, she jumped out of bed and started walking out of her apartment. She thought that at times like this, when something is bugging her, she must confront it.

Along the way, she walked by a museum of artifacts and relics from Europe. She clasped her hands in excitement but her conscience got the better of her. _Damn, since I worked with this team I started to have a conscience!_, she thought, as she continued walking.

A hundred steps later, she found herself in front of Nate's door. When she realized she forgot the key, she picked the lock effortlessly. She sneaked inside, quietly and carefully planning her steps to keep the owner asleep. She went to the kitchen, hoping to find some cereal, and when there was none, she sighed, disappointed.

Parker then sat on his couch. How comfortable this really was! She laid down, trying to sleep, but again, she just tossed and turned.

She went upstairs to talk to Nate about the cereal (among other things). Parker kneeled by his bedside but forgot what to say and instead thought how handsome Nate is when he's relaxed and… maybe _he_ is the reason why she can't sleep?

Parker inched closer to his face, but got distracted and ended up playing with his curls. Since when did Nate occupy her thoughts? _Ah, that started since our last con when he—_

"Parker?"

Uh-oh. Parker was so lost in her thoughts that when he called her name, she fell on her butt, wide-eyed.

"Parker," Nate groaned. "What the hell are you doing here at… 2 AM?"

"I couldn't sleep," the thief said, still wide-eyed.

Nate sat up straight. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing here at this hour."

She regained her composure a bit. "Er…um…I…uh… I thought I could find some cereal here and uh, we need to talk."

"About wha—?" Parker held up her right hand to shut him up. Nate will know about it later.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate was sipping his coffee when Parker joined him on the couch, also with a mug in hand. He was still sleepy and exhausted but gave in to Parker just to get it over with.

"Do you love me?" Parker curiously asked.

Nate almost spat out his coffee. He had feelings for her for a while now, hence his behavior towards Parker in their last job. But…

"Umm…" He hesitated. "Of course I do, as much as I love Hardison, Eliot, and Sophie." He couldn't say it just yet. As weird as it may seem that the blonde thief asked him if he has any feelings for her, well, Parker's weird. Weird enough that she might have asked the whole team that same question.

But Parker wrinkled her nose and said, "What I mean is… in a romantic sense."

Nate froze. Was he hearing things right or was he just dreaming the whole thing? Now uncomfortable, he played it safe. "Why are you asking that question?"

She quickly answered, "I couldn't quite get why you behaved that way towards me on our last job." _And I think I love you._

_Was I too obvious o has she improved her observational skills? _Nate thought. _Oh well… _"Alright, alright. I behaved towards you that way because Parker, I love you. In a romantic sense. Now, the question is, do you love me back?"

Parker nodded sheepishly, staring at her mug. When she glanced back at him, she saw one of the best smiles she's ever seen in the world. No, make that in the universe. She's always liked when he smiles (especially at her), but this? She could look at him forever with that smile on his face.

She felt Nate's arms around her, and she can't help but smile. She put her mug down and hugged him. "Now I can sleep."

"Seriously, _that_ is the reason why you're here?"

Parker poked Nate. "Hey, if I didn't come here, _all_ of this wouldn't have happened."

"I know, and I am glad you did." He then proceeded to kiss her. It was brief but it was full of emotion. "I love you, Parker."

"I love you too, Nate," she whispered. Parker, knowing that Nate feels the same way as she did made her feel relaxed, and she yawned (loudly).

"Okay…let's go upstairs and steal some sleep," Nate said as he and Parker stood up, not breaking their physical contact. She just clung to him as a response as they went up the stairs. This had become one of the best nights in their lives and they immediately fell asleep as soon as they laid down.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **If this goes well, I'll tell you what happened in their last con.


End file.
